


Fan Service

by IAmTM



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fan Service, Happy Ending, Some kissing, Tsundere, a lot of moonsunning, moonsun, some you know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTM/pseuds/IAmTM
Summary: Moonsun AU where Solar was nothing but dedicated to fan service. She’d do it all for the fans. Anything and everything.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Fan Service

Solar tried to read all the comments on her Youtube videos and Vlives. True, it’s a struggle given some languages were definitely foreign to her. She couldn’t even identify which is which sometimes. But if there’s anything Solar wasn’t. It’s lazy. So, she used Papago Naver or Google Translate to read the comments as a staff once showed her how. 

The comments were generally encouraging. One or two were hurtful. If only she could find the people who wrote them, she’d give them a piece of her mind. Strongly worded pieces of her mind. Among the many comments were mentions of ‘MoonSun’. 

Solar wasn’t innocent to this. She once clicked a video on Youtube and instantly regretted the decision. It was her and Byul in slow motion with an erotic music background. She slammed her laptop shut faster than you can say ‘MOONSUN’. She never clicked on anything with that title again. The music choice was great though. 

Byul. What is Byul to her? Her best friend? A younger sister she never had? 

They were closer than friends. Byul would classify it as soulmates. Solar boxed their relationship in a unique category altogether. Solar decided that Byul neither fit in the members category nor family category. Byul is Byul. She’s ⅓ of what made Solar happy again whenever she’s down. That’s that. 

She would be lying if she said she hadn’t found Byul attractive because she did. She thought Byul was a cute girl. The way she moved with swag was a trait that Solar was sure a lot of men and women would like. 

There’s a thing she’s not sure of. She’s not sure whether she liked Byul like that. As in sexually. It left a bad taste in her mouth thinking about it. Like when you eat kimchi for the first time. Solar ignored the fact that once you get used to kimchi, you’d never get enough. 

She blamed that video for the fact that she became hyper aware of Byul. What once were innocent touches burned her. She couldn’t push her away abruptly of course. The cameras were always on them. She caught herself trying to dislodge Byul when the other girl put her arm around her neck to whisper something in her ear in front of a rolling camera. Instead of pushing through she let her hand linger on Byul’s upper arm. Only her panicked eyes betrayed her. 

Byul’s need to touch to be reassured was the bain of their existence. This could be misconstrued in a million ways. Solar knew that people see what they wanna see. She also knew that people interpret things as close to what they could relate to. With their fans consisting of a LOT of queer girls, she knew what this falls into. 

Aside from being her own person, however, Solar was an entertainer. This was the life she chose so she must live it. Her love for her fans knows no bounds. They supported her no matter what. So, she gave back as much as she can. Fanservice was a game Solar knew like the back of her hand.

After stewing on it for a long time, Solar made up her mind. 

  
  
  
  


“What do you mean?” Byul was at her house as she always was. 

“It’s like acting but not on TV.”

“I know, but what do you mean?” 

“We have to act like we like each other.”

“But we already like each other. I like you, Unnie.”

“Not like that! Like lovers do.” Solar kept on shoving food in her mouth only so she had something to do. 

“But why?”

“For the fans.”

“Ahhh.” Byul finally got what she was proposing.

  
  


  
  


So it started. She no longer jumps away when Byul comes at her too close. No longer acted like a dying animal whenever Byul touches her tummy or her hair or her shoulders. As time went by she got used to it. Until one day she realized she'd gone looking for it. Craving it even. It was all well. It was all for the fans. 

  
  
  
  
  


She’s mad. Byul hung out with some floozy without telling her about it. She was at home minding her own business and Byul never even texted her to bother her on a day off. How dare she? Then, the day after, she learned that Byul went out to play with another girl group member. 

So Solar did what she always does: not react. She wore her jealous face all day with nobody noticing. Except Byul. 

“Unnie, are you ok?”

“Yes, just tired.”

“Ok, I’ll come over later”

YES A HUNDRED TIMES! But Solar only said: No, I’m busy. I’ll be filming.

“It’s ok. I’ll just watch. You can do what you want.”

YES THANKS!!! But Solar only said: you’re such a bother, but sure bring some food.

You couldn’t say she’s not doing it all for the fans. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Byul dated some boy in private. Some soft boy with a soft voice who’s just not close to Byul’s type at all. Solar knew Byul’s type: manly men and cute girls with chubby cheeks. She rested her own chubby cheek on a fisted hand and cried. Yes, reader, Solar was crying because Byul dating somebody would make it hard for her to act like a lover because Byul probably loves somebody else. She’s also crying for the fans, by the way. Nothing to see here let us move on.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Solar was happy. Byul and soft boy broke up due to a relationship’s natural death. Definitely not because Byul had no extra time left to spend on soft boy because Solar required her to be by her side 24/7. They had work to do, albums to make. Solar couldn’t do it all. She needed a hand and what better hand to have than a friend’s and, at the same time, the secondary leader’s?

The last thing Solar wanted was to disappoint the fans. They must make quality music and quality lyrics to go with it. 

She also needed a hand on improving fan service. That’s the only reason Byul was in her room at 2:30 in the morning, holding her close. She needed to practice how not to jump out of her skin whenever the younger woman was close after that dating a soft boy event. She needed to get used to her proximity again. She felt her abdominal muscles jump when Byul’s hand went under her shirt. She told her to do it again.

“I need to get used to it,” She breathlessly whispered close to Byul’s ear. “I need…”

She lifted Byul’s hand until it was cupping one of her breasts under her shirt over her bra. 

To be able to handle sudden touches they needed to escalate their level of closeness. Solar logicalized as their mouths slid wetly against each other in an open mouthed kiss. 

The fans would be happy. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Unnie, is there something going on with you and Byul Unnie?” Hwasa opened up one rare evening that Solar was at her place. They were watching some Chinese movie about some prostitute in love with a drifter and the raunchy scenes were on right at that moment.

“We are not fighting.”

Hwasa sighed.

“You broke up with that boy you were seeing after you and Byul Unnie fought.” 

“We weren’t fighting.”

“Ok. Did you break up with that boy because you and Byul unnie did NOT fight about it?”

“Maybe.” Solar noncommittally answered. Hwasa didn’t need to know. It would create rifts that Solar didn’t have time to attend to. Besides, she and Byul are fine now. It only took some dog pictures sent her way. Besides, the fans would notice if they fight. The fans were unhappy when they fought so Solar had to fix it quickly. 

  
  
  
  
  


Her pants drifted above to touch the ceiling as she tried to chase her orgasm. She’s stressed from the apparent failure of her album. Their album, but it’s her color and her name attached to it. She could cry about it all day or she could fuck herself until she’s tired enough to fall asleep. But it’s not coming, or rather she’s not coming. Errant tears were now threatening to fall when she just needed to sleep. She needed to look her best for the fans the next day. 

She padded to the room next door. Byul was sleeping peacefully. Her phone next to her was still open to some game she’s obsessed with at the moment. 

Careful not to spook her friend, Solar gently stroke Byul’s cheek until her sleepy eyes fluttered open. 

“What is it? Is something wrong.” 

“I need help.” Was all she said before she dipped her head to take Byul’s lips in a slow kiss. 

A surprised gasp escaped Byul’s mouth that Solar swallowed. But she guided Solar with her hands until they were fitted together side by side comfortably on the bed. 

“Bad dream?” Byul asked when their mouths separated.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Solar traced Byul’s features with her love stained fingers in the dark. “I need you.” 

Byul answered by humming against Solar’s neck. It relaxed Solar. She opened up her arms to accept Byul’s comfort. 

She felt her friend lick her neck with bold strokes just the way she wanted it. Her eyes fluttering close as she tried to commit all of it in her memory. 

Her fingers raked her short hair. It won’t be short anymore tomorrow. But thinking about her hair was interrupted by Byul moving lower and sucking on her exposed breast with gusto. She hadn’t even felt her unbuttoning her pajama top. Her cry pierced the ceiling when Byul bit her nipple hard. It was all she needed to wake up from her stupor of disappointment. 

Her eyes were wild as she coaxed Byul up for a bruising kiss. All her thoughts of getting off forgotten. She pushed Byul to her back and started clawing her clothes off. Her hands roamed her lithe body while she bit and sucked on every surface she could. 

Byul was stronger than her. Sure hands stopped her and held her steady. Her erratic movements halted. 

“It’s ok. Unnie, you can cry.”

And that’s when Solar crumbled into Byul’s arms in a tangled mess. 

“I’m a failure.”

“No, you’re not.” 

The kiss they shared was gentle and filled with things they never could say out loud. Their hands wandered on their own. They trembled in each other's arms as they both reached their release. 

Solar slept like a baby after that. The fans were happy the next day because she’d never looked better. 

  
  
  
  
  


Years passed by so fast and they were on the last day. The last day of being a group had come. There were promises to call and be in touch. But Solar knew promises were meant to be broken. 

“Ready to go?” Byul was offering a hand for her to take. Solar couldn’t understand it. There were no more fans. 

She said the words out loud and Byul laughed her tinkling laugh. 

“Unnie, let’s go. Do it for me. I am your biggest fan.”

If Solar was anything. It’s dedicated. She took Byul’s hand to go home. She must do it and do it well. 

She must do it for her best fan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.


End file.
